Noël à Storybrooke
by JulieSweet
Summary: OS Captain Swan : 25 décembre à Storybrooke. Les habitants de la petite bourgade du Maine célèbrent leur premier Noël, dans le monde réel, comme des gens normaux. Mais Emma n'a pas le cœur à la fête. Quelque chose la tracasse...


**[25 décembre, le soir de Noël, à Storybrooke dans la bibliothèque]**

Belle avait réaménagé la bibliothèque, dégageant la grande salle pour y accueillir les habitants de la ville et célébrer Noël en famille. Cette grande famille qu'était Storybrooke. Granny avait préparé un somptueux dîner pour tout le monde, Rumple avait aidé Belle à dégager les meubles et à pousser le comptoir et la table. De leur côté, Henry, Mary-Margaret et Regina avaient décorés la salle avec un grand sapin, des boules et des guirlandes. David avaient rejoint les autres un peu plus tard après avoir terminé de la paperasse au bureau du shérif. Ruby avait amené de la bonne musique qui bougeait bien. Tout le monde dansait, mangeait, s'amusait… Ou presque.

Emma, elle, était assise sur le canapé sous la fenêtre. Elle regardait la neige tombait sur la ville. Elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse, mais elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse non plus. A vrai dire, elle était pensive. Son regard faisait des allés et retours entre dehors et dedans. Elle observait ses parents qui dansaient. Elle ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux. Elle observait Wendy qui discutait avec Neal, John et Michael. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à rattraper. Regina et Henry avaient eux aussi l'air de bien s'amuser. Voir son fils heureux lui arracha un petit sourire. Regina avait beaucoup changé, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'Henry et elle puisse passer du temps ensemble. Mais Emma restait toujours dans son coin, recroquevillé sur elle-même, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle avait ce sentiment étrange de ne pas être à sa place ici. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle s'était habituée à ne pas vraiment fêter Noël. Changeant sans arrêt de famille d'accueil, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de Noël en famille. Et même maintenant, alors qu'elle avait trouvé sa vraie famille, l'esprit de Noël n'était pas présent.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que la fête avait commencée, et Emma n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Mais quelqu'un vint soudainement l'arracher de ses pensées.

_- Est-ce que tout vas bien, amour ?_

Emma tourna la tête et vit Crochet qui se tenait debout devant elle, le regard inquiet.

_- Hum…_, elle se racla la gorge puis lui sourit. _Oui tout va bien._

Crochet n'avait pas l'air convaincu par sa réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise que quelque chose la tracassait, elle était un livre ouvert, il le sentait. Sans la quittait des yeux, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il ne la laissera pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas dit ce qui la tourmentait. Elle avait beau en être consciente, Emma ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Elle avait peur qu'il lise trop bien en elle. Elle avait beau apprécier sa présence à ses côtés, elle n'était pas d'humeur à se confier à lui. Un silence s'était installé entre eux. Emma sentait le regard du pirate sur elle, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle trouvait ça apaisant. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Crochet. Il pencha légèrement la tête afin de croiser son regard.

_- Emma… ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me fuir, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas._

Emma prit une grande inspiration puis finit par cracher le morceau.

_- C'est juste que…_

Elle hésita à continuer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Crochet attendait la suite, mais son regard n'était pas insistant. Il comprenait que cela pouvait être dur de se confier, il ne voulait pas la forcer. C'est l'une des raisons pour la quelle Emma aime se confier à lui. Contrairement aux autres, Crochet ne lui met aucune pression. Il la comprend tout simplement.

_- C'est juste que je ne me sens pas trop à ma place ici._

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air surprit. Il ne comprenait pas.

_- Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas à ta place ?_ lui demanda-t-il. _Toute ta famille est là… _Il fît une pause avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus tendre : _Je suis là moi aussi._

Cette dernière phrase la fit sourire. Il avait tellement raison. Il était là pour elle, il l'aimait. Elle décida enfin d'arrêter de fuir son regard.

_- C'est mon tout premier vrai Noël. Mon tout premier Noël en famille_, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_- Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël au par avant ?_

_- Nan, pas vraiment. J'ai passé mon enfance à voyager entre différentes familles d'accueils. Je me sentais exclue. Parce que j'étais adopté, je ne faisais pas complètement partit de la famille. Ils fêtaient Noël dans leur coin. Dans les dernières familles d'accueils où j'ai vécu, ils me considéraient plus comme de la famille. Mais je m'étais à habitué à ne faire partit d'aucune famille. Et ce sentiment me suit depuis toujours. Alors je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête ce soir._

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Crochet la retint par le bras. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, puis Crochet se rapprocha d'elle.

_- Je suis désolé,_ lui dit-il.

_- Ne le soit pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je n'ai pas l'esprit de Noël._

Elle lui sourit. Ils restèrent là sans bouger quelque instant, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis la musique changea, passant sur une chanson plus douce. Crochet attrapa la main d'Emma, lui sourit tendrement, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Emma résista.

_- Ah nan. Nan, nan, nan. Je ne danse pas !_

Mais elle n'eu même pas le temps de s'échapper, Crochet l'attrapa déjà par la taille.

_- Juste une,_ répondit-il. _Tu as besoin de te changer les idées._

_- Nan j'ai juste besoin de sortir prendre l'air, rétorqua-t-elle._

Elle essayait d'échapper à son étreinte, mais lui ne voulait pas la laissait partir. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, et pourtant elle adorait être dans ses bras. Mais ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise, c'était tous les regards et toutes les critiques qu'elle recevrait si on la voyait avec Crochet. Il faut dire que le pirate n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis en ville. En fait, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est ce que ses parents penserait, ce qu'Henry et même Regina penserait. Elle savait pertinemment que sa famille n'avait pas complètement confiance en lui. Crochet sentait son malaise. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit mal à l'aise entre ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

_- Emma, détend-toi_, murmura-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_- J'essaye_, répondit Emma.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Crochet affichait ce petit sourire à la fois tendre et victorieux.

_- Danser ce n'est pas… mon truc. Je n'ai jamais étais à l'aise en danse._

_- Tu n'as jamais étais à l'aise en danse, ou en danse avec moi ?_ demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il venait de marquer un point. Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça. Lire en elle. Mais c'est l'un des éléments qui faisait son charme, qui faisait qu'il pouvait la comprendre.

Emma commençait à se détendre. La petite diversion de Crochet avait l'air de marcher. Emma essayait d'oublier ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce musique et la douce étreinte du pirate. Son souffle n'était plus coupé par la nervosité. Elle respirait enfin, blottit entre ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il la regardait tendrement. Il aimait sentir sa présence contre lui, la serrait dans ses bras. Il aurait aimait que ce moment dure éternellement, mais la musique s'arrêta les faisant tous deux revenir à la réalité. Emma ouvrit les yeux, mais ne se détacha pas de son étreinte tout de suite.

_- Emma ?_

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle resta pensive un instant. Crochet la fit revenir sur terre lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils se regardèrent. Il lui sourit et caressa son bras. Elle frissonna puis se détacha de lui.

_- Je dois y aller._

Emma se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne la retint pas, la regardant simplement s'en aller. Il su, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui avant de franchir la porte, qu'elle reviendrait.

* * *

**[Quelques heures plus tard…]**

Il était minuit passé et la salle était presque vide. La plus part des habitants de Storybrooke étaient rentrés chez eux. Seul le proche entourage d'Emma était resté pour ranger la salle. David et Mary-Margaret étaient entrain de décrocher les décorations, Belle et Rumple commençaient à remettre les meubles en places et Henry et Regina aidaient Granny à ramener ce qui restait de nourriture au restaurant. Quant à Crochet il était resté, depuis le départ d'Emma, assis sur le canapé, sous la fenêtre, là où quelques heures au par avant il écoutait Emma se confier à lui. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Emma entra. Crochet la regarda passer puis se leva pour se dirigeait doucement vers elle.

_- Emma !_ s'écrit Mary-Margaret. _On ne t'a presque pas vu ce soir, est-ce que tout vas bien ?_

_- Oui, ça va. J'étais…_ elle chercha une excuse. _Fatiguée_, finit-elle par répondre. _J'ai raté quoi ?_

_- Pleins de trucs ! _s'exclama Henry, tout souriant et un plat de lasagne en mains. _En fait tu as raté toute la fête, c'est dommage._

Emma ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. Il rit puis ramena le plat de lasagne au restaurant, suivit pas Granny. David et Mary-Margaret finissaient de ranger les décorations de noël. Belle et Rumple les aidèrent à transporter les cartons dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

_- A plus tard Emma ! _lança sa mère avant de disparaître.

Il ne restait désormais plus que Regina qui finissait de débarrasser la table. Du moins c'est ce qu'Emma pensait. Elle n'avait pas vu Crochet juste derrière elle.

_- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?_ lui demanda ce dernier.

Emma se retourna brusquement, surprise qu'il soit toujours là. Elle esquiva sa question.

_- Je pensais que tu serais rentré_, dit-elle.

_- Je t'attendais_, lui sourit-il.

_- Tu m'attendais ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fais penser que je reviendrais._

_- Une intuition_, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu cependant retenir un sourire. Mais son sourire s'effaça soudain laissant place à un air assez gêné, ce qui retint l'attention de Crochet qui leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Emma aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda le pirate en désignant cette drôle de branche qui pendait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Regina qui avait vu la scène et qui se dirigeait vers la sortie passa près d'eux et se fit un plaisir de répondre à la question du pirate.

_- Mon cher Crochet, ceci est une branche de gui. La tradition veut que les deux personnes se trouvant en dessous au moment des Fêtes s'embrassent. Il parait que cela porte chance._

_- Merci Regina_, répondit ironiquement Emma.

_- Oh mais de rien_, sourit Regina, fière d'elle. _Bonne fin de soirée !_

Elle sortit du bâtiment, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, et se dirigea vers le restaurant de Granny. Un immense sourire s'afficher maintenant sur le visage du pirate. Emma soupira.

_- Bon, et bien... je crois que je vais y aller_, dit-elle.

Emma était sur le point de franchir la porte lorsque Crochet attrapa son bras pour ramener la jeune femme contre lui. Leurs corps se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Emma. Cette dernière avait beau essayé de se convaincre du contraire, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Ils continuèrent de se regarder. Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille, et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux. A ce moment même, le cœur d'Emma s'accéléra. Elle avait presque le souffle coupé. C'est ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Crochet rapprocha son visage de celui d'Emma. Il le rapprocha tellement près que leurs lèvres pouvaient presque se toucher.

_- Il est d'usage de respecter les traditions mademoiselle Swan_, murmura-t-il.

Puis ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Emma fut d'abord surprise que le pirate ne l'embrasse pas plus langoureusement que ça. Ce baiser était tendre. Puis l'envie remplaça la surprise. Elle aimait la sensation de leurs lèvres collées l'une contre l'autre. Emma finit pas se laisser aller et passa ses bras derrière le cou du pirate. Lui raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille. Leur étreinte devint de plus en plus brûlante, mais leur baiser restait lent et tendre. Pour la première fois, Emma ressentit l'esprit de Noël.

**THE END**


End file.
